In multi-stack scenarios, each stack requests radio frequency (RF) resources at its respective requirement instances without any cooperation between the stacks. Hence, for a large duration, the RF resources may be unused. Then, multiple stacks may simultaneously request RF resources for multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) reception which degrades MBMS reception quality. However, these stacks, through agreement, could have used the RF resources during non-MBMS free occasions, thereby increasing the “Multicast-Broadcast Single-Frequency Network (MBSFN) RF Request Hit ratio”. The MBSFN RF Request Hit Ratio is determined as the ratio of the number of times/occasions the RF is availed and utilized for MBMS service reception to the total number of the times/occasion an RF request is made to receive MBMS service.
Further, MBMS in Long-Term Evolution (LTE) may be used for broadcasting infotainment services over a coverage area utilizing MBSFN techniques to connect with a large number of user equipment (UEs). These services include audio streaming, video streaming, text, alerts, download services, etc. The Dual Stack Dual SIM (DSDS) solution at the UE caters to different Radio Access Techniques (RATs) like LTE, 3 G, 2 G, and the like, together using common RF resources. For example, a DSDS UE may operate a packet switching (PS) service with an LTE RAT on a first SIM and a voice service on 2 G on a second SIM.
In order to support paging/measurements, the UE needs to pause one stack and provide RF resources to another stack periodically or on an as-needed basis. This may cause some interruptions or degradation of service on the interrupted stack. The UE receiving MBMS on LTE (first stack) will get interrupted by tuning away from the LTE network to decode a paging message on Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) (second stack).
The MBMS service reception may become degraded and the user may perceive a reduction in quality. Based on RF black out time (paging decode causes periodic gaps, measurement gaps are relatively long), quality of service (QoS) and quality of experience (QoE) may be negatively affected. Also, loss of Multicast Channel (MCH) scheduling information (MSI), which is provided only once in the entire scheduling period may also cause problems.